Accel World: Cobalt Separation
by PPQRDZE
Summary: A new foreign student moves to a school in Australia, bringing a certain file with him. He meets up with a student with exellent gaming skill, ability and determination. There, Cobalt Separation is born. The two thought they were alone in this part of the accelerated world, they were wrong...
1. The Immigrant

_Accel World_; **Cobalt Separation**

**By PPQRDZE**

**(V)**

**Chapter 1; The Immigrant**

**=][=**

The year was 2046, and the humans had evolved to be one with technology. Many of the people used Neurolinkers, designed to connect the user directly to the net with their brain. On the day of Thursday 31st July a 3rd-year high schooler boy was sitting alone at an Australian cafeteria table.

He was hunched over and his hands were rapidly moving across the air, doing seemingly nothing special. His dark-brown hair was swaying in the wind, grey eyes sweeping from side to side nervously.

His hands were fluttering against the air, and he could hear the sounds of battle. In his eyes, there was a screen in front of him of a 3D fighter game, a fierce looking female Spartan warrior beating down a horde of enemies.

She moved with every twitch of his hands, taking swipes at the horde with her terrifying spear, and smashing back any that came close with her steel shield. The boy, named Joshua, looked dead on the screen as the warrior jumped down from her perch and stabbed down on a massive brute, going through his head.

Joshua didn't notice that a teacher leading a new Japanese student was heading to him. The teacher touched Joshua's shoulder and he jumped, quickly pressing pause and saving, looking up and he saw the teacher, and then he noticed a good looking Japanese boy looking at him. He numbly waved at them both as he closed the tab, and looked up at the male teacher.

The teacher, Mr Knight, a relatively attractive Metalwork teacher with half a thumb who was also Joshua's year advisor said to Joshua "Oi Josh! I don't know if you have turned off your game, but I have someone to introduce to you."

Joshua blatantly replied "Yes, I can see that. Why me Chad?"

He sighed as he put up his hand and sent an email to Josh, and he opened it to see a message '_This is the new transfer student, he is going to be your buddy for a bit while he gets used to the school. You will be his helper in his classes – because you have basic Japanese language knowledge. Plus, he also likes the same sort of Video Games as you."_

Josh nodded at this and he said "What's in it for me?"

Mr Knight sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, saying "A possible LAN ally?"

Josh nodded and he put his hand out flat in the air, making a contract to be sent to the student. He swiped it towards him, and the Japanese boy saw the message and read it, mumbling as he read it, and nodded as he swiped his hand in a fluid motion as he signed it in agreement, and swiped it back to Josh.

Josh smiled as he said to the boy "My name is Joshua Davis, and you are?"

The student strung out a poor sentence "My... name is…Shoichi Merzai… and I… also use girl avatars."

Josh nodded and replied "Well, Shoichi, I agree with you, and I hope we have a good partnership in battle."

Shoichi liked the sound of that and he immediately went to work with his keyboard, sending a flurry of emails to Josh.

Josh skimmed over them reading ones such as '_Do you play Pokémon? Do you play any MMORPG's? Do you like fighter games? What is your favourite class of fighter – Mage, Support, Sweeper, Archer or Tank?'_

Josh happily replied to all of these as Shoichi sat down next to him, replying to the Emails, going back and forth in rapid conversation. Mr Knight smiled in approval as he walked away, happy with his work.

The two of them happily sat next to each other sending Emails to each other, giggling away to themselves. They didn't notice that there was a brutish looking fourth year student coming up behind them.

In a grunt of a voice he jeered "Hey Prissy Girl! Have you gotten your life back yet – oh wait, what life?"

Josh didn't turn around to this, even though he knew it was meant for him. Shoichi's head turned to the right just a little, seeing him in his peripherals. He mumbled something quietly, and after a split second he had sent an email to Josh, who opened it with non-gesture admin commands and saw what it had said.

Josh used his admin commands to the entire school, as he was the head of the IT student group, directly under the TSO. He smiled at Shoichi and he said in a clear voice "Well, Clive, I wish for you to know that I frankly don't give a damn, but I request for you to leave, possibly forcefully."

Clive laughed as he slapped Josh on the back hard, laughing "Well, you should hope that your boyfriend here has a better skill at fighting than you do, because you are pathetic."

Shoichi stood up with his fist clenched and he threatened in Japanese "私はあなたの友人のコックを吸う知っている" and from what Josh had understood, he laughed hysterically.

Clive had no idea what was said, but it was supposedly funny. "Har har, very funny. Now, which one of you will get hit first?"

Shoichi stepped forward and Josh held up his hand to tell him not to, but Shoichi struck Clive first, making him snap his head back and grunt in pain. Shoichi grabbed Josh by the wrist and he started to sprint away from the scene, tugging Josh along with him.

Shoichi opened his bag as he ran, rummaging through as he turned in and out of the corridors, Josh getting the message as he started to keep up with him on his own accord, following him until he was at an empty corridor. Shoichi looked up and down the corridor as he pulled out a long direct link cable and plugged one end into himself and handed the other to Josh, his eyes pointed out with urgency.

Josh saw this and said "Uh-uh, I am not doing that with you." Shoichi didn't let up at this as he forcefully put it in Josh's hand, and he sent an Email to Josh, who opened it and saw the news

'_Josh – I will put a program on your Neurolinker with direct link and it will help prevent you from getting hurt so we don't have to fight him anymore.'_

Josh pondered this for a second and he immediately plugged the other end in and saw a prepared file for him, labelled **BB2039**. Josh touched it and he saw that it would download, and he let it. The bar quickly filled as it was installed, and then he looked at Shoichi to ask what to do next.

Shoichi messaged to Josh over the wire '_Josh, say "Brain Link" for me but make sure you say it quietly.'_ Josh said the words, and he felt the world tip weirdly, as his online character appeared next to his still body.

A teen woman with a big shield and a long spear stood next to a frozen still Josh. She had a steel Spartan black and red plumed helmet on and steel full body armour.

In front of her stood a male Archangel. He wore a sleeveless long flowing white tunic and had a golden staff with a white glowing orb on it inside of a spiked hoop. He had brown hair that went down to his shoulders with golden laurels in it, had roman style sandals and big white dove wings that were folded behind his back.

The Spartan looked him up and down and mentioned "Not bad. Not bad at all. I didn't expect an Archangel from you, but it suits you well."

The angel nodded as he smiled back with a empowered voice "You neither. I like the armour, very traditional of your class."

The Spartan looked around and mentioned "Hmm, why is the place blue?"

The Archangel replied "Because what you are seeing is just the view from the social cameras. If you were to look up a girl's skirt, you wouldn't see anything –"

"Because the cameras cannot see there."

"Exactly, the things you are seeing are just a digital reinterpretation, going through your mind. The speed of which your brain processing is around 1000 times faster, because your heart is just pumping more blood to your brain."

"Ah, so it's like the brain is getting more energy to react faster – like the rush an X-games competitor gets when they are going 200 kilometres per hour, time seems to slow down."

"Yes, but your brain is going way faster than that. Your brain is just getting more powerful with the help of technology."

"So, does that mean that we are just seeing the world in slow motion?"

"Correct, so if we were to walk down these corridors we could probably see Clive running after us."

"Now we should probably get back to the real world. Say clearly after me 'Burst out'!"

"Burst Out!"

In Josh's mind the world reformed into colour, and he stood up from the crouched position he was in to hear the loud echoes of running feet. "Whoa. That was awesome."

Shoichi tugged on Josh's arm and they both ran in the opposite direction of the chasers, winding through the corridors to try and lose them. Left, right, strait, right, right they went. At the next intersection Shoichi held his hand back to tell Josh to stop, and from the edge of the corner Josh saw Clive and his friends run past them, and after a second Shoichi continued in the same direction and they twisted and turned and they were once again in the cafeteria once again, and the bell went for classes.

School went on for the last period without much change other than Josh sending Emails to Shoichi back and forth about school, video games and Brain Burst. School had ended with the shrill ring of a bell, and a scuffle of many students getting out of school.

Shoichi and Josh walked from school to Josh's home while communicating silently without the need to talk.

In Josh's apartment, Shoichi sat opposite of Josh cross legged as they typed in front of themselves and laughing occasionally. Josh offered for Shoichi to stay for the night, which he gladly obliged. Shoichi slept on the floor mat in the hall and Josh slept on his single bed, both slowly drifting off to sleep.

{_Josh's Dream_}

_Josh was running through endless hallways as he saw faceless people grab his personal items and throw them in the trash. "Nooo!" Josh cried as he saw his game cards fly into the grinder. He ran through the halls and didn't see where he was going and the floor fell from underneath him, dropping into an unknown void._

Josh woke up with a yell as he was covered in sweat and was tangled in the sheets. He stepped out of the bed and he walked down the hall and he tripped on Shoichi, causing him to fall to the ground next to his waking body.

Shoichi Emailed Josh '_Use Brain Burst – I will show you something_'

Josh mumbled the words, and the world turned blue, and a Spartan Warrior appeared next to Josh. In front of him sat the Archangel, who was tapping something in front of himself. Josh saw ahead of him a sign that had appeared which labelled;

**{NEW CHALLENGER}**

The world reformed as it turned off its edge and it swirled in a mass of colour and it reformed to reveal the ground as red rock and fire seeping out of the cracks, and ruined apartment buildings and a blazing sun bearing down on the missing inhabitants.

Josh looked forward and he noticed that his body felt different – both his avatar and his real body. He looked down at his hands and he saw a six fingered hand that had four digits pointing forward and one thumb on each hand, one half Cobalt blue and the other a silvery metallic colour. In the left arm there was a metal big circular shield hat had a semicircle cut out of each side. In his right arm there was a thick metal double sided blade that ended in a sharp point.

"Huh." Josh sighed as he looked up his thick arms and saw that they were the same blue colour and had metallic armour plating. He looked down at the breastplate of himself that was in the shape of a corset and saw that there was an ovular bump on the chest that was metal and had the same cobalt blue colour underneath with a mark going underneath the gap in the shape of a V.

He saw that his avatar had two sets of shoulders, one blue set on the top and the metal underneath. The shoulders on each side were attached to the bulky arms. His torso was plated by metallic 'ribs' and cobalt blue interior. There was a thick blue belt looped around his waist that had a buckle on the side that made another metal belt loop down to the other side of his leg. On the same side as the buckle there was a pretty blade handle and a hand guard that had to green tipped orange middled white feathers.

The top of the legs were covered by blue and metal plated armoured skirt with a long piece of armoured material flowing down to his feet at the bottom, and very strong looking metal legs covered in blue armour plating. The Shin guards were blue and flayed out at the end and had studs lining the side. The feet were thick metal boots and had some blue over the top of it. His back was pure Cobalt that was streamlined.

He didn't notice that he had a Spartan-style helmet that wasn't plumed and he had two antlers on the top of his head.

Josh looked himself over and cried "_WHY_ is my character a _GIRL_?!" He hung his head and his shoulders shook, and he felt a hand press his.

Josh heard a calming voice "You, Josh, are a special sort of burst linker. You have _TWO_ colours – as far as I know there are only two other people with two colours. You are even rarer than the others – you have a metallic colour."

Josh looked up and saw something above him – a group of numbers and letters.

[**Cobalt Separation**]  
**{1670} VS **  
[**Redwood Blaze**]

He looked at who had said the voice and he saw a reddish-brown wide brimmed mage's hat with tow triangular cuts on the end that had the small halo of flames. Under the hat there were two glowing red eyes in a shaded face.

It had a cloak of the same colour that wrapped around the sides of his body and it had unreadable runes that pulsed glowing red, with some fire coming out of the cloak. The body was a red wood-looking colour and had a smooth wide chest that had a line going through the middle. The legs were the same colour and smooth, and the feet were thin and light.

It had two red basic arms. The right arm held a long golden staff that on the upper end had a circle with four spikes coming out with equal spacing and a glowing white orb levitating in the middle of the circle.

The Red Mage lifted his hand and placed it on Josh's head and moved it up to his metal antlers.

Josh stood up and looked the mage in the face. He asked it "Are you Redwood Blaze? _Are you Shoichi?_ "

The red Mage nodded as he said "You are Cobalt Separation in this world, not Josh. Remember that that in this world, you are your avatar's name, not your real name." After a stare from the mage he told Cobalt Separation "In this world, you will be referred to as a girl, because that is what your avatar is."

"Oh, okay." Cobalt sighed. She looked up again at the timer and saw that it went down to 1340.

"This is the battlefield. You remember how we have to fight in battles?"

"Yeah"

"We should be the only Burst Linkers in Australia, so for you to level up that would mean you should either fight me or fight a monster. I prefer the latter."

"So you are saying that I need to grind to be at a high level."

"Yeah, I am level 6 right now, and you are level 1. I need to see your abilities. Select your ability list and tell me them."

"Uh..." Cobalt selected the abilities list and she looked through it and he saw four things.

_**ABILITIES **_**  
****[Sword Swipe] [Shield Bash]  
[Super Jump]  
**_**Special;**_** [Separation]**

"Um, Sword Swipe, Shield Bash, Super Jump and my special is Separation."

"So, that must be logical. You smash against them with the shield, you take a swipe out of them with the double-edge sword, and you can jump really high."

"Then what does separation do?"

"Look at how you do it then. Select the icon and look at the gif."

Cobalt selected it and saw that he had to fill his special meter and then select focus on either cobalt blue or metal. "It says that I have to fill my special meter and then I need to focus on cobalt blue or metal…"

"Huh. Alright then, there are some boxes over there, try out your abilities on them."

Cobalt dashed at a 4 metre tall box tower and jumped up above it, clearing it by about 3 metres, and lowered her shield to be below her and she dived down from it and the shield smashed its way through most of it, making splinters fly everywhere.

Redwood shot a blaze of fire around him in a vortex to protect him from the woodchips. When the rubble cleared from around Cobalt, her special meter had filled halfway. She dashed up to another set of boxes and then swiped at them, cutting them clean as she made a combo slicing them before they fell.

She saw that her special meter was filled to the max, and she decided to focus on the blue, and she yelled aloud "SEPARATION!"

She felt that her shoulders had popped out and her corset open up from the back, her helmet removed from her face and her leg and arm armour unclasp itself as and she fell back out of her body, and the shield came with her. She was on the floor dazed for a while when she saw the metal part of her body standing up in front of her, the double sided sword had split in two and curved slightly, turning into two Katana.

"Huh" He looked down and noticed that he had a more muscular chest that was covered with the long front of Cobalt's plated skirt wad wrapped around his neck and shoulders and ended as a cape, and in his left arm he held his shield and in his right arm he held a long spear. He felt the short sword that was on his hip was still there, and most of his body had turned Cobalt Blue.

The antlers were on the metal body, and the rest of the combat skirt covered the lower body of her, metallic corset covering her chest and waist. She had thin slender legs, thin but strong arms and a smooth feminine face.

The Blue Spartan stood up and walked around his female counterpart, shocked by how she kept her eyes on him. Redwood Blaze told the Spartan "Try giving a command to them"

The Spartan nodded and commanded "Four steps forward." She took for steps forward, ever graceful.

Redwood told him "There should be an independent fight command, but don't use it right now."

He agreed to this and looked back at the timer

**[****Cobalt Spart****an]  
{0460} VS  
[****Redwood Blaze]**

"He, my health went down… I think that when I separate I sacrifice some of my health. Maybe my level-up bonus should be reducing that backlash?"

Redwood Blaze nodded at this, looking happy. Redwood looked up and saw that there was a silhouette of a tall thin figure on top of a building watching them. "Oh crap… We aren't the only Burst Linkers in Australia… DAMMIT!"

Cobalt looked back in the direction of the figure, only for it to vanish from the area without a trace without Cobalt being able to see him.

A siren wailed to announce that the battle had ended and Cobalt had fused back together with herself. She saw that on the announcements that Redwood Blaze had won the battle, and Cobalt Separation had lost, and he had lost 5 burst points.

Redwood Blaze walked up to Cobalt Separation and they both walked away, Redwood's eye glancing left and right, knowingly aware of the enemy nearby. Redwood told Cobalt 'log off of the server, we are done here… for now. Burst Out!"

Redwood disappeared in a beam of light to the sky, followed by Cobalt shortly after.

.

The figure appeared once again, showing faceless white head and a dark grey thin and tall body. It looked up at the sky and it spoke "R szw gslftsg gszg R dzh zolmv sviv ulivevi" it looked down at its feet and then mumbled "Yfihg lfg" and it was beamed up in the sky with light.

=][=

_**Next Time;**__ Cobalt Separation and Redwood Blaze have their first real fight with the other Burst Linker, and they learn of its true intentions._

=][=

**A/N: By the way, the Japanese writing may be inaccurate, as I have used Google Translate. Wait, no, Shoichi just read what it said and he laughed his head off. Probably funny as hell to any of those who might have understood the gist of it – or have used google themselves. As for the gibberish at the end, one hell of a mighty race used it before us all.**

**By the way, someone pointed out to me a canon error I had in a previous version of this chapter, which I have now fixed. And yes, I purposely made Josh's e-character a female, which is still canon.**

**As well as that, this fanfiction will probably go for 10 chapters+, depending on the plot I create.**

**So, without much further adieu,  
Goodbye for now, but not forever.**

**PPQRDZE**


	2. First Encounter

_Accel World;_ **Cobalt Separation**

**By PPQRDZE**

**(V)**

**Chapter 2; Accidental Fame**

**=][=**

Shoichi was still on the floor and he pushed himself up and looked at Josh and Emailed Josh "_Why is your duel avatar transgender? I am sure that nothing like that would have ever happened before. How did you make your avatar a female? There are surely better ones for you, and there must be safety blocks against opposite gender avatars."_

Josh sighed as he bowed his head in resignation, and he typed back with shaky hands "_My body is a bit weird. Since birth I was male, but my growth was that of a female. I definitely have a boy's parts, but my chest and guts would say otherwise."_

Josh lifted his shirt and it showed a brown cloth thickly and tightly wrapped against his chest. He emailed again _"I have the female guts, lungs, skin, hair and chest growth and lots more things. I am only defined by a male by my genitals and brain."_

Shoichi nodded at this, finally understanding about why that could have happened. It all fits, the split between a feminine and masculine, the girl body falling out of the boy body, his avatar being a female in a male-only character.

He emailed back _"Thanks, that explains a lot. I don't really care about that. You are still the same person, and that you being you is all that matters._"

Josh said "Thanks."

Shoichi nodded and he smiled at Josh, and he fell back down to the mat and went to sleep, and Josh stepped over him and went back to bed, putting the covers over himself and he drifted back to sleep, still connected to the global net.

=][=

Josh woke up and stretched, and looked at his emails. He scrolled through his emails until he saw one that snagged his attention;

**[_] BB2039 URGENT!**

_Dear Cobalt Separation, I am Grey Slender. I wish to battle you as soon as possible, I am level 4, and I would like to see you capabilities in battle. We will battle in 7 days, be prepared._

_This is a self-destructing email address. Do not contact again._

_Thanks, Slendy_

Josh read the email and thought that it was curious that another Burst Linker - Grey Slender had contacted him with warning. There was a 7 day deadline til the battle. 7 days to level up.

Josh changed into his school clothes without much fuss, used to the same thing going over and over again each weekday, tightening the binder and getting on the clothes. He and Shoichi walked to the school, emailing silently.

They reached the school gates and went onto the school server and began the school day. In English class they learnt about the raven, and I quote "Nevermore"

Josh and Shoichi sat next to each other at lunch, ready to use brain burst for as long as needed. They pretended to sleep in their own arms on the table as they both murmured "Brain Burst"

The world went blue as the female Spartan and the archangel appeared next to each other, and then they went into the Accelerated World.

=][=

The two fighters walked through the red rock of ground and looked at the ruins around them as they looked for a monster to fight with. They walked north for long enough to find a beast of generous power.

It was the shape of a dragon. A golden body at least 5 metres tall, double the size of both of the players. It had wings that were gold with silvery highlights, a long jaw that had razor sharp teeth that could shear through steel.

They both quickly took battle positions, Redwood Blaze's staff was ablaze and the fire was forming above him into the shape of a bunch of spears. Cobalt Separation was crouched behind her shield with his sword overhead pointing out.

Cobalt yelled "Mighty Dragon! We shall destroy you!" Hearing this, it roared back and walked towards the warriors. It was close to them, its head over theirs glaring at them with as much power as it could.

The dragon opened its mouth and the back of its throat began to light up, getting ready to charge a massive flamethrower. Cobalt roared at the top of her lungs and jumped a massive height, getting the same height as the Dragon's head and he went onto its head, and stabbed down as hard as she could through its snout and it went out the top of its mouth, pinning Cobalt in place.

Cobalt Separation then raised her shield and smashed it back on the Dragon's head, bashing it over and over again, dinting the Dragon's strong skull but not getting through it. The Dragon thrashed its head around and spat fire in all directions, burning the sides of buildings.

Redwood Blaze held his fire spears in place, letting Cobalt do all the work. The dragon flared its wings and took to the sky, Cobalt still hanging on. Higher and higher it flew as the Redwood Blaze began to shrink down from Cobalt's view, eventually becoming a barely visible pinprick in the cityscape.

They were so high up that the air was thinning and gravity had less power, and they could see far past the coast of the district. Cobalt hung on to her sword for dear life as the beast decided to jet off to the north at super speeds, the land underneath them a blur as Cobalt screamed at the top of her lungs.

The land eventually turned to sea in under 5 minutes as they crossed the open ocean and continued north for eons.

Redwood Blaze saw this happen and looked at the open sky and chuckled, wishing for himself to have had that happen to him. That dragon obviously was taking him to an even match. He knew about that dragon and that it was all about a just and fair fight between opponents, even if he had to speed them throughout the globe.

Grey Slender appeared next to Redwood Blaze and looked in the same direction, and wrote in the dirt in front of itself "It looks like she is up for a fight. I hope it isn't a King, she has lots of potential power."

Redwood Blaze looked down and grunted in acknowledgement, and then growled "Get out of here Slendy." It nodded and vanished without a trace once again, leaving Redwood alone.

=][=

The Dragon Rider held onto her sword with tiring arms as she saw land beneath her after what seemed like ages. The Dragon kept its altitude as it homed on a faraway metallic figure that was in the sky, beautiful wings gliding with grace.

The path of the Dragon evened out as it closed in on the figure in the distance which had stopped in the air and saw the dragon and its rider. The figure was in easier viewing distance and it flew up to them and Cobalt saw that it was a thin silver male duel avatar that had wings spanning from its back.

Cobalt Separation looked at him and said "You can Fly. I never knew anyone could do that."

The figure simply stated "Well, you are riding a dragon. What I find more interesting is that you have two colours, especially a metal."

Cobalt decided that it was time for greetings and she said "Hello, my name is Cobalt Separation and I am only level 1."

She strapped the shield to her back and held out her spare hand, which he grabbed. "Hello Cobalt Separation, I am Silver Crow and I am level 4." They shook and they stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

Silver Crow looked up and stated "Follow me. I want to show you someone."

He began to fly down but the dragon didn't follow, only looking up at Cobalt expectantly. She shook her head "You cannot be serious. Please don't make me do this."

The Dragon just flipped itself over as the sword dislodged itself and Cobalt started to fall to the ground at a terrifying speed as she screamed out aloud and plummeted towards Silver Crow, who heard her scream and looked up at her falling and the Dragon's shadow above her.

He flew out to catch her and did that successfully as they were just above some of the highest buildings, and he slowed down and went into a specific building at which his wings folded into his back and he put her down onto her feet.

They looked at each other as Silver Crow gestured for her to enter first, which she did and she saw the sight of a black feminine character which was perched on a stool by a table. Silver Crow entered and he said "Senpai, I have brought someone you would like to see."

The Black figure looked up and saw her there, and stood up and was higher than her. She looked down at Cobalt Separation and calmly said to her "What is your business here?"

She told her "I was really far away and I was fighting a golden dragon and I stabbed its head and it flew up high with me on it and took me to Silver Crow."

The figure looked in disbelief at Silver Crow who nodded and shrugged. Behind the doorway a thud could be heard as a giant golden eye looked through the door at them and winked, giving a silent message to the black figure.

She said "Fine. I will talk to her, but I will get rid of her if she is unworthy." She looked back at Cobalt and stated "My name is Black Lotus, and the dragon that you just stabbed is meant to be invincible. It only gets hurt by those that it knows will change the game. I have only put a few dints in it, and you have stabbed it."

She nodded at Silver Crow, and continued "I believe Silver Crow could do a bit to it as well."

Crow looked down at his feet and said "Yeah, I'm the only one that can truly fly."

Cobalt Separation looked at him and told them "Yeah, I can split in two, nothing weird right?"

Black Lotus looked shocked at this statement. She thought to herself "_That had never happened before… Yet again, No one had been able to truly fly before Silver Crow. Well, there is always a first._"

Lotus looked at Separation and asked her "Do you wish for a fight, Cobalt Separation?"

She shook her head and replied "Oh, no, definitely not with you, Black King, for I have only been playing for a day, and I have almost no battle experience in this game." Cobalt Separation looked at Silver Crow and challenged "But I am willing to have a go with Silver Crow. Ha-ha, I made a rhyme."

**\NEW CHALLENGER/**

Silver Crow ran out of the building full pelt and he let his wings flare out and he took to the sky with the sun over his body. He yelled at her "TRY GET ME NOW SEP!"

She calmly walked out of the door and onto the metal cityscape, looking at the Duel Avatars watching on. There were sorts of all colours, reds, blues, greens, the whole colour wheel and even white avatars.

They all looked oddly at Sep as they had thought there was no way for her to get Crow. She walked over to a 4 story building and jumped up from the ground and onto it, landing on the roof without much hassle.

She then jumped up again and again atop the many buildings, getting higher with each bound. She was then level with Silver Crow and he saw her jump up to his height, and he called to her "Now that's a big jump you can do Sep, have a go at me now."

She didn't even acknowledge the statement from Crow as she jumped off the building with her sword raised above her head and she aimed for Crow. He was still in place in shock because he didn't recognise anyone stupid or brave enough to try and get him.

Sep slammed into Crow with her shield with lots of force, knocking him down a few metres from the ground and taking a large chunk out of his health with ease as she grabbed onto his arm and heaved at it and threw him to the ground, making him slam down and make a crater.

Sep looked at the timer and its stats

**[****Cobalt Separation****]  
{1450}  
[****Silver Cro****w]**

"Ha!" she cried as she took her sword and stabbed down at the base of his wing, attempting to cripple his flight power. The wing fell off his back to a stump and he cried in pain, now below half health.

Sep's special meter had been filled, and she focused on her metal part. Her chest opened up and she fell forward, a slim female shaped avatar stood up and a blue Spartan stood back with his spear pointed at Silver Crow.

Crow stepped back in surprise as the two figures slowly advanced towards him, one on each side and circling around him. The people watching looked out to the fight in shock; two anomalies in the game were fighting it out.

The two slowly stepped closer to Crow, who was unable to take to the air. Crow looked side to side looking for a way to escape, and dashed off to the side in an attempt to get out.

Cobalt Blade looked at the timer and saw that she was at 3 quarters health, and wanted to get a bigger lead in the fight. She commanded the Spartan "Follow me and try to cut him off."

It nodded and it veered off to the right, following his compass. She ran forward to chase Crow, a blade resting on each of her elbows. She followed her compass in the direction of Crow at a sprint, dodging through the streets in search of him.

She ran past a corner and her compass whizzed to her left. She skidded to a halt and ran in the other direction and back into the corner to get at Silver Crow. She looked at the compass and saw that Crow was meant to be in front of her, but only a tall apartment complex could be seen.

There was the sound of footsteps from her right and she saw her other half, Cobalt Spartan was jogging up to her. She ordered him "Progress Report."

He reported to her "Silver Crow is positioned and unable to leave the top of this building. Any further commands master?"

"Yes. I will be on your shield and you will launch me up onto the roof from the roof of the closest building. Go!"

They both began to climb up the hidden side of the next building in hope that Crow will not see them. They went over the edge at a crouch and they stayed low to the ground as they went closer to the edge.

They were at the edge of the building next to Crow's, so the Spartan raised his shield over his head and couched his legs ready to spring up. Blade looked at the stats

**[****Cobalt Bl****ade]**  
**{813}**  
**[****Silve****r Crow]**

"Crap. Not much time left. Spartan, get ready to launch me up." He nodded under his shield as she ran up to him from behind and jumped up onto the shield full pelt and jumped up again while being powered up by the boost, easily clearing the building and landing down with a roll to settle the impact.

Crow saw her and turned around quickly and fired a beam of energy at her and it grazed her left shoulder, causing a lot of pain on her. She lifted both of her swords up, having a bit of difficulty with her left blade, and she sprinted at Crow and sidestepped left and right, getting closer at him.

She dived at him with a spin and her blades pointed forward with such speed that even Crow found it hard to dodge, and she hit him on his arm and cut off most of his arm and some of his side making him scream in pain and fall over.

He was now on a sliver of health. She stood over him and put her sword's tip over his Avatar's chest and spoke "May we meet again with peace, Crow."

She drove the sword through his chest making him scream and the match was over. She saw that she had gained an extra 50 burst points.

She went down the side of the building and saw the crowd which was looking at her. Cobalt Spartan walked up to her and they touched each other's arms and they folded together to make them whole once again, creating Cobalt Separation once again.

Sep looked at the crowd and saw that they were interested in her abilities. Sep yelled out "MY NAME IS COBALT SEPARATION, AND I WLL BEAT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU IN COMBAT!"

She looked back at the dragon that was looking at her and she walked over to it and sat on its head, grabbing onto its horns. "NOW YOU WILL ONLY SEE ME UNTIL IT IS TOO LATE!"

The dragon launched itself up and flew off into the distance, unknown to all, becoming a tamed monster for the upcoming King

=][=

Arita looked at his master and asked her "Who was that Senpai?" The black haired teen looked down at her friend.

"I don't know. But she is definitely not from where we are. I have never heard of this to happen, but nor has it happened for your flight." She sipped some of her coffee "But, Arita, she is more peculiar of a case than yours. Not only is she a dual-coloured character, but she can make herself into two avatars. This is very dangerous in any battle."

Arita nodded and looked up at her and asked her "What would happen if she were to get powerful without battling any burst linker in Japan?"

She shook her head and replied "We will have to beat her when she comes back."

[=][=]

**A/N: Well, that was fun for me to do. Thanks for reading, Review, state errors in canon, and make sure you don't make the review mean.**

**So, without much further ado, goodbye for now, but not forever**

**=_= I can't see because I'M BLIND!**

**PPQRDZE**


End file.
